


Sparring and Other Things That Start with S

by Mad_Muse_Musings



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 05:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Muse_Musings/pseuds/Mad_Muse_Musings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an attempt to make Skye understand combat better, May uses an analogy that she thinks Skye will grasp much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring and Other Things That Start with S

Skye stood completely still while May walked around her, circling her like a predator might their prey. Skye did her best to track the other woman with her eyes, watching muscles ripple along her back until they disappeared into the black sports bra and black short shorts respectively, while May rolled her joints around, limbering up.

Finally May pressed into Skye’s back, her lips only a breath away from Skye’s ear. “Hand to hand combat is like sex.”

And then she pulled away, back to circling Skye, leaving Skye shivering in her own pink and black sports bra and matching yoga pants. “I don’t understand.” Her voice squeaked at the end.

May smirked, continuing to stalk around her. “You will.”

Skye narrowed her eyes, but continued to track May’s movements. This time when she lost sight of her, May slid her leg between Skye’s, pulling them both backwards onto the ground. May quickly flipped them and pinned Skye’s hands over her head, her face pressed into the training mat, while she kneeled over the small of her back. Leaning down so that she was almost flush with Skye she put her lips dangerously close to her ear again. “Combat will sneak up on you, take you by surprise, and then lay your ass on the floor because you were unprepared.”

Skye tried to flip them and take control of the situation but May had her pinned good. She was completely at May’s mercy.

Luckily her mercy existed. May slowly got up, making sure to drag the motion out, her body slowly sliding off of Skye’s. Slowly Skye pushed herself off the ground, until she was kneeling in the middle of the mat while May stalked her again.

Around and around she went until Skye pushed herself to her feet. Almost as soon as she was back upright, May slid in front of her, linking her foot behind Skye’s ankle and pulling hard, sending Skye toppling backwards. Before Skye could right herself, May was sitting over her hips, pinning her hands by her ears. Leaning down again, May put her lips closer to Skye’s ear. This time Skye caught a glimpse of the cleavage mostly hidden by the sports bra, making her lick her lips.

“Combat has a rhythm, set by both people involved. Just because you are finished does not mean your opponent is.” May whispered before sitting back up.

Skye was panting now, her body was aching from all the falls, and seeing May sitting over her was without a doubt doing things to her.

This time when May got up, she pulled Skye up with her, before she went back to stalking Skye. This time she let her hand trail over Skye’s body as she walked around, and Skye closed her eyes, focusing only on the touch trailing around her stomach.

Then without warning Skye grabbed May’s arm, kneeling and flipping the fit woman over her shoulder, laying her out flat on her back, knocking the breath out of May.

May laid on the mat for a minute panting, before rolling over and pushing herself to her knees. She was the prey now, but not for long.

Skye was circling closely when May quickly shifted position to balance on one foot, crouched low to the ground, sweeping the other leg out to send Skye toppling. With the speed that can only be obtained by years of practice, May was on top of Skye.

May slowly rolled her hips over Skye’s while she leaned down this time. “Combat is only fun when both parties are willing.” She practically purred into Skye’s ear. “When you let it take over, it’s amazing.”

Skye’s eyes fluttered. She was sure this had to be foreplay, because her body was ready. Her hands were free and she wasn’t about to let that go to waste. Her hands quickly found the top of May’s shorts, traveling slowly up her back to the sports bra.

May raised an eye brow as she looked at Skye. “Trying to dominate from the bottom?”

“Never.” Skye answered sarcastically, before her wrists were seized in one of May’s iron grips above her head.

May smirked, one hand wrapped tightly around Skye’s wrists, the other trailing between them, dancing over Skye’s stomach, before slipping under the waist band of her yoga pants, firmly taking control of the situation once again.

Skye heard her breathing echoing in the training room, and was utterly aware that at any time one of the other members of the team could waltz in, but that did nothing to stamp out the fire burning low in her stomach. May had started this little game and she was going to finish it, if it was the last thing Skye did.

May appeared to have no other plans either as two fingers slid easily into Skye’s soaking center, pulling a groan from low in her body as her hips rolled to meet May’s fingers. May leaned down, finding Skye’s pulse point on her neck and sucking tenderly as she curled her fingers to find _that_ spot. And when she found it she was reward, Skye’s hips bucked up so hard that she almost bucked May off. Over and over, she continued to curl and uncurl her fingers, sucking on the pulse point until she knew there would be a good sized mark in a few hours.

“Please!” Skye finally cried out, the muscles in her stomach rippling like a wave as she body arched and contracted, desperate for the orgasm that was just out of reach.

May smirked in victory, trailing her thumb just over Skye’s clit, setting Skye plummeting into an intense orgasm, marked by a very high pitched whine as she body arched off the mat, while her muscles spasmed around May’s now slowing fingers.

Once Skye rode out the most intense part of the orgasm, May slowly withdrew her fingers, trailing them up and over Skye’s overly sensitive clit, causing another set of aftershocks to roll through her body. May slowly ran her fingers over Skye’s lips until she pulled them into her mouth, sucking them clean.

May sighed, pulling her fingers free and rolling off Skye, to lay beside her.

“Combat is like sex. And when you’re lucky, combat leads to sex.” Skye sighed, a content smile on her face.

 

 


End file.
